The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a conveyor for conveying products, comprising at least a drivable helically-shaped inner track conveyor member and a drivable helically-shaped outer track conveyor member, wherein the outer track conveyor member surrounds the inner track conveyor member.
Such a conveyor is known from WO 2008/079010. Products which are received at inlets of the known conveyor are transported downwardly along the helically shaped inner and outer track conveyor members and leave the conveyor at different height levels. A disadvantage of the known conveyor is that the ratio between the lengths of the paths along the inner and outer track conveyor members is fixed.